


Hide-and-Seek

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Hide and Seek, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>forest-child-and-proud asked:</p><p>I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding” - anyone and Gregor, can be shipping or not shipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek

“Ashe, get me another thin brush while you’re in over there!” Kier called from across the room.

She called back, “Sure!” as she knelt down to open the bottom cabinet. She was glad she was kneeling because the shock of someone curled up, hiding in the cabinet would’ve probably make her fall in fear.

The person looked to her and with a smile, put his finger to his mouth and whispered, “Shhh, I’m hiding.”

Ashe nodded absentmindedly as she glanced at the clock on the wall. She had been at school two hours later than usual to help Kier and Markus with their project and she was getting tired and while she could drag the man out from the cabinet, she really wanted to finish up and go home.

So instead of grabbing the man or reprimanding him, Ashe whispered back, “Is the blue paint in there? And some thin brushes?”

The man turned as much as he could to pull out a jar of dark blue paint and a handful of thin brushes from the other side of him. She took the supplies from him and whispered a quiet “Thank you” before shutting the cabinet, leaving it a crack open.

Thirty minutes later, when the three of them were once again engrossed in painting, a short woman wearing a crop top ran into the room, panting.

“Have any of you seen-?” Before she could finish, Ashe pointed at the cabinet. The girl nodded thanks before rushing over there. Kier and Markus exchanged confused looks as Ashe continued to paint.


End file.
